A Scooby Christmas Part One
by Oulie
Summary: Christmas with the Scoobies, set 30 years in the future. Not Complete Yet, more to come!!!


"You are the chosen one, you are the slayer. . . . " It seemed like only yesterday Rupert Giles had recalled those words, the prophecy of the Vampire Slayer to Buffy Summers. But it was indeed over thirty years ago now. She had lived the past thirty yearsin the once demon riddled and hellmouth tuled Sunnydale. Even since the hellmouth closed over twenty years ago. Buffy had been abolished of her Slayer duties. But not her powers. Her powers she had been able to keep due to the occassional demon that tried to reopen the hellmouth.  
  
She had endured many battles. Resulting in her death- twice. But now she was finally able to retire from being the Slayer- Permanently. She was able to finaslly put Mr Pointy in a safe place. [In a frame above the fire place]. Her weapons we locked away in their chest in the attic. They came out at Christmases and other special occasions when stories of great battles that had been fought, were told to the next generation. The children of the slayer. What was once the Scooby Gang, was now the Scooby family. And a big family at that. It had now reached a population of sixty- two. From humble beginnings of four. The Scoobies were a law unto themselves. They all should have been dead and buried long ago. But no, along with Buffy, they had made history.  
  
Buffy was now forty five and happily married to Spike [who was now human thanks to a special gift from the Powers when the hellmouth had been closed], with four wonderful Children; Keegan- 21, Eamon- 18, Corey- 15 and Mackenzie[Mack]- 13. Buffy was also mother in law to Alyssa and a Grandmother to Taylah who was 3 weeks old.  
  
Dawn had grown up in away Joyce would have been proud of. She was also happily married to somebody Buffy gave her approval of [It had taken Dawn a few boyfriends!]. Connor Stephen Angel was the man in question. Buffy's brother in law. Dawn's husband. Angel's son. Yes. Connor- Angel's son. They had met the Christmas after Willow's rampage and after Angel had been rescued from the bottom of the ocean. Connor had changed after his father had introduced him to his former soul-mates little sister. They had been smitten with each other from the word go. They now had five children that Buffy lvoed just as much as her own. Jaymie was the eldest at 18, then Spencer- 16, Anna- 13 and then the twins, Evan and Ethan were 10.  
  
Dawn was living across the road from her sister at 1631 Revello Drive. So they were always within a calls distance.  
  
Xander had finally settled with none other than Willow Rosenberg. After Xander had saved his best friend from ending the world it seemed only fitting for them to end up together. Although Willow never forgot her lover Tara, and vowed to call their firstborn daughter Tara after her to eep her memory alive.  
  
Consequently, Tara Courtney Harris was born in May, 2007. Willow and Xander had three children all together. Will Alexander- 22, Tara- 19 and Jessika- 16.  
  
Angel [also human, like Spike, thanks to the Powers] had moved back to Sunnydale with his wife Cordelia Chase. They had three additional children to Angel and Darla's son Connor. Liam- 22, Jesse-19 and Matilda- 17. Liam was married to Jasmine and they had two children- Caitlyn- 3 and Liam Connor- 5 months.  
  
Angel's Investigative team had also moved with the business [Angel Investigations] back to Sunnydale. Chalres and Fred, now married with three children [Charles Jnr- 22, Alonnah- 20 and Maddison- 17]. Charles was married to Josie and they had a three year old daughter Tegan.  
  
Wes had alson reconciled with the A.I team and found happiness with Anya[now once again an ex-vengeance demon]. The two were married and had eight children.- Twins Alyson and Abigail- 23,Travis- 22, Nichole- 20, Cassie- 19, Noah- 17, Lachlan- 15 and Kyra- 14. Alyson was married [to Jason], with two twin girls, Gretchen & Gretel- 20 months. Abigail had a 7 month old son, Lucas and Travis had a one year old daughter, Lucy.  
  
Lastly, there was Giles. Who was back residing in Sunnydale with his two children; Elizabeth Anne- 21 and Sebastian Blake- 18.  
  
Giles had been married to a woman named Jayna. Who had been like a second mother to the Summer's sisters when they were growing up. Jayna had died when Giles' children were only young.  
  
Giles had also been helped out by the powers. He had had his age decreased. He was only 55 now. When he should have been nearly 90. Giles and the kids had moved into the Summers' house after Jayna had died. Buffy was like a shoulder to cry on for the Giles family. And now they were just an exstension on the Winthrop family.  
  
Beth was married and had a son, Angus who was 14 months old.  
  
It was three days before Christmas and all the Scoobies were celebrating Christmas together. The house at 1630 Revello Drive was decorated. The Christmas tree was standing in the middle of the loungeroom, already with an assortment of presents scattered underneath.  
  
The Scoobies each had someone to buy for. To try and make the buting a bit easier and a little less expensive. 


End file.
